1. Field
Aspects of the present invention are related to a battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, high-output battery modules with high-energy density using a non-aqueous electrolyte have been developed. Such high-output battery modules achieve a high voltage or a high capacity by connecting a plurality of battery cells in parallel or in series for use, for example, in driving a motor of a device requiring high power, such as an electric vehicle.
As the number of devices employing such battery modules increases, further research into improvement on productivity of these battery modules must be conducted. Moreover, as the appearance of devices utilizing these battery modules is diversified, it also may be necessary to diversify the shape of these corresponding battery modules.
However, the safety of these battery modules is of primary concern. Thus, research is directed toward a structure of these battery modules which is capable of satisfying all of the above-mentioned conditions and characteristics.